1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computers, and more particularly to a computer having a modem capable of outputting telephone bell signals regardless of use of the computer.
2. Related Art
Computer systems are information handling systems that are utilized by many individuals and businesses today. A computer system can be defined as a microcomputer that includes a central processing unit (CPU), a volatile memory, a non-volatile memory such as read only memory (ROM), a display monitor, a keyboard, a mouse or other input device such as a trackball, a floppy diskette drive, a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM) drive, a modem, a hard disk storage device, and a printer. A computer system""s main board, which is a printed circuit board known as a motherboard, is used to electrically connect these components together. A computer system can be a desktop computer, a portable computer such as a notebook computer or palm-sized computer, or other type of computer.
The central processing unit is often described as a microprocessor. The microprocessor is an electronic component having internal logic circuitry handling most, if not all, the data processing in the computer system. The internal logic circuitry of microprocessors is typically divided into three functional parts known as the input/output (I/O) unit, the control unit, and the arithmetic-logic unit (ALU). These three functional parts interact together and determine the power and performance of the microprocessor. The combination of the control unit and the arithmetic-logic unit can be referred to as the central processing unit. Also, the combination of the input/output unit, the control unit, and the arithmetic-logic unit can be referred to as the central processing unit.
One example of a non-volatile memory is a read only memory (ROM). Information stored in the non-volatile memory can remain unchanged even when there is a power failure. The information stored in the non-volatile memory will stay there until it is changed. A read only memory is used to store important information such as instructions for the central processing unit. There are different types of read only memory including an electrically-erasable-programmable-read-only-memory (EEPROM) chip and a flash-read-only-memory (flash-ROM). The flash-ROM can also be referred to as a flash memory.
Computer systems include a basic input output system (BIOS) which is an especially important program stored in read only memory. The basic input output system tests a computer every time the computer is powered on. The basic input output system can allocate a computer system""s resources automatically, making adjustments needed to accommodate new hardware. Also, the basic input output system governs how system board components interact.
When the computer system is powered on, the basic input output system immediately takes control of the computer system and its components. The first duty of the basic input output system is to perform a series of diagnostic routines called the power on self test (POST) routine, which ensures that every part of the computer system""s hardware is functioning properly.
Computer systems can be equipped with a modem in order to connect to remote computers and exchange files, programs, images, and information across telephone lines. A modem interfaces a computer with a telephone line and thus is called in this art data communication equipment (DCE). The modem has a modulator that converts digital data received from the computer into analog signals to transmit over the telephone lines and a demodulator that converts the analog signals from the telephone network into original digital data.
Further, modems are usually installed inside the personal computer as an internal modem. Expansion cards or PCMCIA type internal modems are popular for their compactness and low price. For connecting with a telephone line, the expansion slot modem has a common modular jack that can be easily plugged into electrical wires of the telephone system. This modem usually has another modularjack for connecting the telephone line optionally to an external telephone set.
A telephone ring signal can be heard through an external telephone set when the external telephone set is connected to a modularjack of the modem. The external telephone set can output the telephone ring signal even when the modem and the computer system are not in an operating state.
However, I have found that when no external telephone set is connected with the modem, and the modem and the computer system are not in an operating state, there will be no audible signal indicating an incoming telephone call. In other words, there will be no way to hear the telephone ring signal and there will be no way to be notified of the incoming telephone call.
Efforts have been made to improve computers, modems, and telephone connections. Exemplars of recent efforts in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,406 for SWITCHING CIRCUIT FOR AUTOMATICALLY ROUTING AUDIO AND DATA SIGNALS BETWEEN A MODEM, TELEPHONE, AND I/O DEVICES issued to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,036 for COMPUTER SYSTEM WHICH PROVIDES ANALOG AUDIO COMMUNICATION BETWEEN A PC CARD AND THE COMPUTER""S SOUND SYSTEM issued to Staples, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,257 for COMPUTER-BASED MULTIFUNCTION PERSONAL COMMUNICATION SYSTEM issued to Sharma et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,651 for TELECOM ADAPTER FOR INTERFACING COMPUTER DEVICES TO THE ANALOG TELEPHONE NETWORK issued to Nichols et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,951 for TELEPHONE LINE SHARING APPARATUS issued to Argintar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,537 for TELECOMMUNICATION APPARATUS SERVING AS AN INTERFACE BETWEEN A DIGITAL COMPUTER AND AN ANALOG COMMUNICATION MEDIUM issued to Faggin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,533 for SWITCHABLE LINE POWERED MODEM issued to Pierce, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,489 for AUTOMATIC ANSWER/ORIGINATE MODE SELECTION IN MODEM issued to Konetski et al.
While these recent efforts provide advantages, I note that they fail to adequately provide a computer with a modem capable of efficiently and conveniently outputting telephone bell signals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a computer with a modem having a bell signal generator, provided in the computer to respond to an incoming ring signal received by the modem regardless of operation state of the computer system as well as a terminal emulation program.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a computer which can indicate the telephone ring signal received by the modem regardless of operation of the computer system.
In accordance with the present invention, a computer system comprises; a modem coupled to the computer system and providing a voltage signal responsive to the active state of the modem; means for producing a bell signal in response to the ring signal received over a telephone line connected thereto; a relay switch provided across the telephone line directed to the bell signal producing means, in which the relay switch comprises normal-on switches that allow the telephone line to be connected to the bell signal producing means when the modem is in an inactive state, and being activated to cut off the switch in response to the voltage signal fed from the modem; and a speaker connected to the output of the bell signal producing means.
The bell signal producing means and the relay switch are provided either in the modem or on a main board of the computer system. The computer system according to this invention may detect the telephone ring signal and sound a bell signal even if the computer and the modem are not in the active state.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides an apparatus, comprising:
a computer system processing information;
a telephone cable having a first end and a second end, said cable conveying data between said first and second ends, said first end being coupled to a central office;
a modem outputting a voltage signal according to an active state of said modem, said modem being coupled to said computer system and being coupled to said second end of said telephone cable;
a generator coupled to said telephone cable, said generator producing a bell signal in response to a ring signal received from said telephone cable, said ring signal corresponding to an incoming call, said bell signal informing an operator of existence of said incoming call; and
a switch coupled across said telephone cable, said switch switching on to connect said telephone cable to said generator when said modem is in an inactive state, said switch switching off to disconnect said telephone cable from said generator when said modem is in an active state, said switch performing said switching on and said switching off in response to said voltage signal received from said modem.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides an apparatus, comprising:
a computer system processing user information including varying visual information;
a modem outputting a voltage signal in accordance with an operating state of said modem, said modem being coupled to said computer system and being coupled to a telephone cable;
a generator coupled to said telephone cable, said generator producing a bell signal in response to a ring signal received from said telephone cable, said ring signal corresponding to an incoming call, said bell signal informing an operator of existence of said incoming call; and
a switch coupled across said telephone cable, said switch connecting said telephone cable to said generator and not connecting said telephone cable to said generator in response to said voltage signal received from said modem.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides an apparatus, comprising:
a modem outputting a voltage signal in accordance with an operating state of said modem, said modem being coupled to a telephone cable;
a generator coupled to said telephone cable, said generator producing a bell signal in response to a ring signal received from said telephone cable, said ring signal corresponding to an incoming telephone call; and
a switch coupled across said telephone cable, said switch connecting said telephone cable to said generator enabling said generator to receive said ring signal, and not connecting said telephone cable to said generator in response to said voltage signal received from said modem not enabling said generator to receive said ring signal.